prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Sunday 2006
Cyber Sunday 2006 was the first annual Cyber Sunday professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on November 5, 2006 at the U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio with 7,000 fans attending. It was presented by Vivendi Universal Games' Scarface: The World Is Yours. It replaced the previous Taboo Tuesday event, and had the same concept. This event had the unique feature of being interactive, which other pay-per-views do not have. Fans could vote, via WWE's official website, for selective characteristics in the scheduled matches, including opponents, stipulations, match types, etc. The voting for the event started on October 16, 2006, and ended during the event. The main event was the "Champion of Champions" match, between WWE's three top champions. The three champions in the match were WWE Champion John Cena, World Heavyweight Champion King Booker, and ECW World Champion The Big Show. The fans could vote for who would defend their championship in this match. Booker won the match by pinning Cena following interference from Kevin Federline. The predominant match on the card was D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) versus Rated-RKO (Edge and Randy Orton). Rated-RKO won the match after Orton pinned Triple H following an RKO onto a steel chair. The featured matches on the undercard were Jeff Hardy versus Carlito for the WWE Intercontinental Championship and Lita versus Mickie James in a Diva Lumberjack match for the WWE Women's Championship. Background The main feud heading into Cyber Sunday was between WWE Champion John Cena, World Heavyweight Champion King Booker, and ECW World Champion The Big Show, the top champion of each of the three brands. This feud began on the October 9 edition of Raw, where they came face to face, arguing about who was the most dominant champion in WWE. WWE Chairman Vince McMahon interrupted, and booked a triple threat "Champion of Champions" match at Cyber Sunday between the three of them. This also gave each show's General Manager an opportunity to choose opponents for each other's champion that night. This resulted in Big Show defeating Jeff Hardy and Booker defeating Rob Van Dam; however, the match between Cena and The Undertaker was interrupted by Booker, Big Show, and The Undertaker's storyline rival, Mr. Kennedy. At the same time, Cena began a minor feud with Kevin Federline. Federline, as the on-screen close friend of Johnny Nitro and Melina's, appeared on Raw to promote his album, "Playing With Fire". Cena rapped about Federline, but Nitro came out to Federline's defense and was thrown out of the ring by Cena. Cena was then interrupted by his two Cyber Sunday opponents, and McMahon who announcemed that a championship would be on the line at Cyber Sunday. Cena performed the FU on Federline, after being insulted. The feud between the champions continued on the October 20 edition of SmackDown!, when Big Show and Cena were at ringside during Booker's title defense against Batista. Batista speared Booker onto Big Show, who, in response, assaulted Batista, ending the match via disqualification. Cena then joined the brawl, and SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long announced a tag team match for the next week. On the next Raw, Cena defeated Nitro after an FU, but was assaulted afterwards by his Cyber Sunday opponents, who turned on each other shortly after to start a brawl between the four to end the show. Batista and Cena were successful in the tag team match, after Big Show abandoned Booker. The next week, on Raw, a preview of Cyber Sunday's interactivity was displayed when fans voted for Cena's opponent for the night, between Big Show, Booker, and Jonathan Coachman. Coachman won in the voting, but was easily defeated by Cena. The main feud on the undercard was between D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) and Rated-RKO (Edge and Randy Orton). The feud began to develop on the October 9 edition of Raw, when Edge convinced Orton that Triple H was the reason for their unsuccess. Orton lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Triple H in 2004, and Edge lost a title match due to interference from DX the previous week. This led to Edge and Orton joining forces. On the next edition of Raw, Edge praised Mr. McMahon's booking skills and suggested that he and Orton have a match with DX at Cyber Sunday where fans could choose a special guest referee. Mr. McMahon liked the idea, and decided for the options to be Coachman, Eric Bischoff, and himself. The following week, Orton pinned Triple H in a match after hitting Triple H in the head with a steel chair. Coachman had been the special guest referee, but Michaels superkicked him after he tried to count the pinfall, after Edge had interfered. On October 30, McMahon, Coachman, and Bischoff were guests on Edge's talkshow, The Cutting Edge, and McMahon booked a match between Orton and Triple H for later that night, with Edge as the guest referee. Before the match could start, however, Triple H performed a Pedigree on Edge, meaning he couldn't officiate. Edge recovered and interfered, meaning the match ended in a no-contest. Edge and Orton attacked Triple H with steel chairs, until Triple H got his sledgehammer and retaliated. The Divas feud on the undercard was between Mickie James and Lita over the vacant WWE Women's Championship. Lita lost the title in September at Unforgiven against Trish Stratus in Stratus's retirement match. The championship was declared vacated the next night on Raw, following Stratus's retirement. The following week a Women's Championship tournament was set up and it was announced that the finals would be held at Cyber Sunday. Lita went through the tournament by defeating Candice Michelle in the first round and Maria in the semi finals while James also went through by defeating Victoria in the first round and Melina in the semi finals. This set up the finals between James and Lita at Cyber Sunday where the fans could choose what type of match they would compete in: No Disqualification, Submission Match or Lumberjack Match. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Super Crazy defeated Rob Conway (3:26) *Umaga (w/ Armando Alejandro Estrada) defeated Kane (8:39) *Cryme Tyme (JTG and Shad Gaspard) defeated The Highlanders (Robbie and Rory McAllister), Charlie Haas and Viscera, and Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch in a Texas Tornado match (4:28) *Jeff Hardy © defeated Carlito to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (13:21) *Rated-RKO (Edge and Randy Orton) defeated D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) with Eric Bischoff as special guest referee (18:11) *Lita defeated Mickie James in a Diva Lumberjack match to win the vacant WWE Women's Championship (8:07) :* *Ric Flair & Roddy Piper (w/ Dusty Rhodes and Sgt. Slaughter) defeated The Spirit Squad (Kenny and Mikey) © (w/ Johnny, Nicky and Mitch) to win the World Tag Team Championship (6:55) *King Booker © (w/Queen Sharmell) defeated John Cena & The Big Show in a Triple Threat match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (21:05) Voting results Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Cyber Sunday DVD release * Cyber Sunday 2006 on DVD External links * Cyber Sunday 2006 Official website * Cyber Sunday 2006 at CAGEMATCH.net * Cyber Sunday 2006 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Cyber Sunday Category:2006 pay-per-view events